Reign of Fire: Dragon's Breath
by TheMoosey
Summary: Who said there were no more dragons? r&r (give honest opinions!)


A/N: This is my first Reign of Fire Fic! I love the movie, and most of all love the actors and the storyline.  
  
This is a really short chapter...but I guess since it's a prologue it's OK to be short!  
  
Anyways please review and give honest opinions!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Reign of Fire. That belongs to (and I'm too tired to get names) the directors/ script writers/ and if their was a book (writer)  
  
~*~ Reign of Water ~*~  
  
Quinn nailed the two wood boards together. It was the third house they had built since the last dragon was slain. Almost five months since the male dragon was bunt to a crisp.  
  
A blonde woman walked slowly up the cleaned up street. "How's the house coming along?"  
  
Quinn spun around, "Alex? What are you doing?"  
  
"Walking," she said with slight annoyance, "Is that a problem."  
  
Her American accent had a slight British lilt.  
  
Quinn looked at her exasperated. "Alex, you shouldn't be up and about." He strode over to her in two quick paces. "The doctor said..."  
  
"I don't care what the doctor says. If I stay inside for another day I'm going to go mad."  
  
"I just don't want you or baby to get hurt."  
  
Alex just smiled. As Quinn got closer to her she slipped her arms into his bare tanned skin. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against her soft ones.  
  
Jared rolled his eyes. Such an American thing to do. He had never rolled his eyes before Alex came along. He had grown his dirty blonde a few inches reaching a bit below his chin, and the straight strands had become wavy.  
  
"C'mon Quinn we don't have all day you know?" He said with a thick Irish accent.  
  
Quinn looked up from Alex to see Jared on the roof of a house. He was putting in the shingles of the roof. Alex smiled almost laughing. She seemed to think it was quite funny; as for Quinn he just glared.  
  
"Quinn! Quinn!" A young girl about ten ran up to the man shouting.  
  
"What is it May?" The girl's eyes were shining almost excited.  
  
"There's someone here who wants to see you!"  
  
"Is there now? Shouldn't they ask for Jared? He's in charge here." He smiled as the girl tugged his arm trying to get Quinn to move faster.  
  
"No Quinn. She says that there are more dragons Quinn."  
  
Jared looked up from his work at these words. He jumped from the roof landing nicely to his feet. Alex followed Quinn's quick steps, as did Jared. Quinn looked at the girl then looked past her to the open fields where mass destruction had occurred previous months before.  
  
It took less than ten minutes to reach the hills. The hills were once a community was running with children and people. Homes used to be strong built in this land.  
  
A girl was squatting next to a black stallion. She touched the dust, and let it sidle through her fingers. Her black hair was long and curly. When she turned to face Quinn he saw that her eyes held the same darkness. Not a fear, or a hate, but the same darkness that Quinn lived with for the better part of his life.  
  
"Are you Quinn?" She asked with a dark tone to match her buttoned up leather trench coat. Although her attire seemed very dark he noticed that she wore khaki cargos.  
  
"Yes. What are you telling these children? Lies." Quinn was angry. He knew there were no more dragons, and frightening the kids was not something that pleased him at all.  
  
May stood her blonde hair fell to her shoulders. She held onto Quinn's hand as she had done so many times during the reign of dragons. "Are they really back Quinn?" Her voice quivered.  
  
The dark stranger smiled slightly, "No. I just said that so Quinn would hurry up."  
  
Quinn told May to continue playing with the others while he talked with the woman.  
  
"Jacklyn Jhem. You can call me Jack or JJ. I'm an American. I've come from New York looking for you." She shook hands with Quinn. "And this is Dragon." She pointed to a black stallion. "Brave and young. Two traits that save my life countless times."  
  
"Quinn. This is my wife Alex, and the man in charge Jared." He pointed to them as he said their name.  
  
Jacklyn nodded as if she had just said hello.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Quinn asked; frustration had mostly left him to a calm face.  
  
"This is England, or what was left of it." She smiled sarcastically, but Quinn showed no mercy.  
  
"Even if it was for a joke that was a stupid thing to say," Quinn glared. She had no right to come here and scare his people away while making jokes about his country.  
  
"It wasn't a joke." Strict face came upon her. "You brought hope to these kids. I can't take that away. No matter what our screwed up government says there are dragons still alive."  
  
"We haven't seen dragons for months." Quinn said in total confidence.  
  
"Right. Only here in England. I wasn't sure if you had heard, but there are more."  
  
"We killed the male. There is no way they could have lived."  
  
"Wrong." Jacklyn let go of the stallion's handles. "You killed one of the males."  
  
"There was only one." Quinn was losing his patience.  
  
Jacklyn went to open a leather pouch from the horse's saddle. She took out a map. She unrolled the map showing creases and tears.  
  
"My father, Dr. Thom Henderson, is a marine biologist who worked with my mother who was an archeologist. Together during a scuba diving trip they found that the mid Atlantic drift had increased then immediately decreased in temperature going to extremities like never before. That was when they found out about the dragons."  
  
The story was beginning to sound a lot like the one Quinn had heard of. "The first one was seen by Quinn. The male. The only male, I guess, brave enough to come from the depths of the water. You see they live in the cracks of the earth. They are able to swim at such temperature without even bothering to come for air."  
  
"You were right, Quinn. This isn't the first time the dragons have shown themselves. They did cause both the extinction of dinosaurs and the ice age. What we didn't expect was that not all of the dragons had left when the first male decided it was time to rise again. You see there are in fact two more males than the one we had predicted. Hence forth why the army came to your doorstep, and why you and Alex are expecting child."  
  
Quinn glanced at Alex remembering the time when the US Army had shown up on the castles front door asking for aid to kill the male. Quinn looked back to Jacklyn curiosity to how she knew.  
  
Jacklyn smiled, "I did my research before I came here." Her smiled vanished. "Well our government saw fit to destroy the male. They never knew that there were more."  
  
"And you've decided to tell us now?" Quinn wanted to shout in anger. He wanted to believe it wasn't true, but he knew deep down that what she was saying was real.  
  
"No. The government doesn't even know I'm here. They want to keep it quiet so they can take the glory, but this isn't a time to show which country is stronger. It's to see which one will fall first..." she paused, "again."  
  
Alex interrupted, "They're not that stupid. I've worked with the president before, and though he sometimes can't make a good decision I trust him."  
  
JJ sighed. "Things have changed since you left Alex. New president new times. You know how it goes."  
  
"Who the hell is this guy who can't run a country?"  
  
"Jayson Jay Henderson. Most call him President Henderson. I call him my dumbass older brother." 


End file.
